


Wrong Dimension

by Fate_Newly



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Hyperdimension Neptunia - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate_Newly/pseuds/Fate_Newly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate Newly tries to open a dimensional gate to one of his favorite games but gets it wrong. Yet somehow ends up in a world similar to his but in earlier slightly less advance times and there are different laws of reality here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrong Dimension

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, I also do not own anything related to Hyperdimension Neptunia. Both of those belong to their rightful creators.  
> However I DO have full ownership over the character Fate Newly with paperwork & a certificate on him. He was originally created as a half Vampire half Sorcerer cross breed, but in this fan-fic I'm not including the Vampire genes, I shall put up a his story and the timeline he is originally from later on in my work. Anyone who tries using this character needs permission from me to borrow him in other fan work.  
> I also give warning that there will be spoilers about Fairy Tail, so if you don't want anything ruined until you finish watching Fairy Tail...turn away now. You have been warned. lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate is so infatuated with the idea of being a CPU that he attempts to go to a dimension where they exist but finds himself in a dimension that looks like his original home just somewhat in an earlier era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first fan fiction and I was inspired to do this from reading other fan fictions and having dreams that I am part of Fairy Tail.  
> So I thought I'd put my dreams into a story that everyone can enjoy. Please take it easy on me for like I said, it is my first fan fiction ever.

Chapter 1

Fate Newly was sitting in his room playing Hyperdimension Neptunia on his PS3, admiring the ability to transform by activating HDD form at will. Plus the fact that their power is said to be amplified by the amount of share believes their citizens have in them. Beating Mr. Badd for the 3rd time, Fate sighs as he lays back on his rainbow blanket covered bed. "I would absolutely love it if I were a CPU! Or just able to transform into another version of myself that can fly and pull weapons out of my power source" he says to himself. Then something just occurred to him, almost at the beginning of the game Neptune is sucked/thrown into the Ultradimension from the Hyperdimension. Maybe he could find a way to open a portal to send him into another dimension where CPU's exist and maybe he could become one himself. Excited at the thought, he jumps off his bed and changes from his boring relaxed pj's that consist of turquoise plaid short shorts and a grey tank top, into something more adventurous because he is the type of person who tries to be ready for anything.

Changing into a black shorts and long sleeved one piece with red edging and red hood attached with red ribbons making a red X in the front of his waist and on his lower back making them connect and dangle off the sides to about his knees, he was happy and satisfied with how he looked in the mirror. Brushing his layered silver and black hair about neck length, all he could think about was how he wanted to make sure he looked decent for whoever he may first encounter...if this even works. Satisfied with that also, he sits on the edge of his bed lacing up his knee high black boots. "Alright, time to give this a shot" Fate said full of confidence. He took four colored candles, each one representing one of the four elements. Then made a diamond within a circle made of salt. After lighting the last candle, he started this forbidden spell he read about. "I call forward the four spirits: Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. Please lay your hands upon me and lend me your power. Open the door to where my heart finds fair, Hear my plea in this hour..." As he was continuing this spell the salt began to glow and rotate around him at an increasing speed. "...Combine your power to an intense compression, show me the gate to another dimension!" Yelled Fate as the glowing salt and fire from all the candles spun around him combining above him and creating what looked to be a black hole.

Freaking out Fate thought he did something wrong and tried to back away from it. It was then that he realized the circle he made was a barrier that prevented anything from entering or leaving. As he started to be lifted off the ground into the black hole, Fate was flailing his arms and legs trying to back out of his decision. "What have I done? Now I don't know where I'm even sending myself!" Fate cried out to himself realizing he may have just threw his life away and doomed what hours he had left, where ever he was going to land. After what felt like a minute of falling through darkness, Fate noticed the darkness around him started changing to a dark blue sky, that faded to a lighter blue sky. He then realized he made it to another dimension and was falling from the sky of this world. Looking down and seeing the small green mark expanding as he drew closer, it hit him that he was falling not toward water....no, he is falling toward a forest. "This is seriously going to hurt!" Closing his eyes tightly and preparing himself for impact, he was hoping for the best. Fingers crossed branches would slow him down and break his fall. As soon as he met the top of the trees, branches started rag dolling him.

Bouncing from every which way and hitting just about every exposed part of the body you could think of. As he finally hit the ground, he lied on the ground in tears with a bloody nose, busted lower lip, he couldn't tell if his ribs were either cracked or broken, and purple swollen bruises on both arms and legs. 'I have no one to blame but myself' Fate thought to himself, not wanting to talk of fear he may have knocked teeth out or loose. He then started hearing footsteps draw near. Opening his eye that wasn't swollen to see three people that were approaching him quickly and carefully. "Oh my goodness! Was this who fell out of the explosion hole in the sky?" Asked a young pink haired girl. "Must be, but her body has taken quite some damage!" Said a Blue haired man with an interesting tattoo looking birthmark over his right eye. "Ultear, can you help her?" He ask his long haired brunette comrade on the other side of him. She nodded and got on her knees next to Fate. Extending her hands over Fates body she focused and said "Arc of Time! Reverse". With that being said all of Fates injuries started to slowly fade away as if his body was right back to how it was before he hit the trees. Amazed at how he felt, Fate sat up and thanked the woman.

"Thank you so much, my name is Fate Newly!" Shocked that he got up so quickly, Ultear smiled and introduced herself. "I was surprised that you were healed, my magic isn't suppose to affect the human body. I guess I've advanced my abilities far enough to where it affects injuries" she said with delight. Fate's face then changed to confusion. "I'm sorry, but did you say magic?" Fate asked with slight concern. "Yes, are you not a wizard?" Asked the pink headed girl. "Wizard?!" Fate retaliated "Calm down, we are all wizards. My name is Jellal, you have met Ultear, and the younger one is her daughter Meredy." Jellal said trying to ease Fate's worry. "Um, where am I exactly?" Fate asked as nicely as possible. "You're in the Fiore woods, right outside of Magnolia" Meredy assured him. "Where did you come from?"Jellal asked

"Well I came from home, which was from Earth" Fate replied. With that respond, all three of them widened their eyes and blinked a couple times. "You mean Edolas? Because this is Earthland" said Jellal. Fate shook his head as an answer and was highly confused trying to understand this whole Earthland concept. Hearing more footsteps the three wizards quickly rushed too their feet. "Look, I would avoid telling anyone else that you're not originally from here. Until we meet again." Jellal said turning around and raising his hood over his head. "For the record, I'm a guy" Fate said to him before he ran too far away. Hearing the footsteps draw closer, Fate who was still sitting on the ground turned his head to look behind him. All to see a woman with knee high leather slip-on boots leading up to a blue skirt, and above that was silver torso body armor with a darker silver cross in the center. The armored woman had long scarlet hair and lightly pale skin that made her brown eyes pop, that were narrowed on Fate. "Address yourself!" demanded the woman in a mature tone. Shaking in fear from her dominant tone Fate stuttered to introduce himself. "Nice to meet you Fate, there's no need to be scared. I can tell you're not a threat, I am Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail" Erza said with a smile. After introductions for fully made, Erza invited Fate to the guild hall to buy him a meal while they talked a little more.

Walking through the town, both Erza and Fate got whistled at by guys passing them in the street. Fate noticed that the town layout was similar to his town but decades ago before technology started becoming more focused on. Turning into a giant building that was fenced in, over the gate entrance was the same symbol on Erza's shoulder but in metal above the words 'Fairy Tail'. As they walked through some giant wooden doors, Fate saw a huge hall filled with loud people everywhere. Some narrowing their eyes at Erza and Fate, causing Fate to blush and hide behind Erza. They made their way to the bar where a blue eyed, white hair with tied up bangs, and black dress with white frilled edging girl stood on the other side. "Hey Erza, what can I get you?" she said with a very polite voice and personality. Erza looked over to Fate and asked what he wanted after she ordered her ordinary Strawberry cake and a cup of tea. "I think I'll have a vanilla milkshake, and I doubt if you have it but Lemon cake" Fate said avoiding eye contact. With a smile the white haired girl walked down the bar and behind some door. Suddenly some guys were coming up between Fate and Erza asking who Erza's friend was. Causing even more people to crowd and adore Fate.

"So, where are you from" Erza asked Fate as they waited on their food. Fate remembering what Jellal had said he had to watch that answer. "Some place I can't go back too". Erza's grin lowered feeling sorry for him. "Well enough of your past, how about telling me where you are heading?" she said with a smile trying to cheer him up. "U-um, I'm just traveling...trying to find a place I belong, some place I can call home. If I ever find it, I probably never will" Fate said with tears in his eyes. It was then that Fate realized he had no for certain way back home, he was beating himself up for jumping head first into a plan without thinking the idea fully through. "That's not true! You have a home, your home could be here in Fairy Tail. We never turn away people in need of someone to care about their well being. We could be your family" She said with such passion while holding Fate's shoulders and tears in her eyes as well. Moved by her speech the crowd was moved to tears and agreed with cheering to what she had said.

Suddenly a pink haired toned guy jumps over the crowd. "You got a lot of nerve showing your face here!" He yells as he balls up a fire fist and about to strike Fate until and muscular tan man with white hair grabs his fist. "Natsu what's the matter with you? Real men don't go around punching new comers of our guild!" he said holding Natsu still. "That brat destroyed a whole town, he's the one who stopped Lucy, Gray, and I from completing our quest!" Natsu yelled at the muscle man. "Do you really think changing your hair from blue to silver will stop me from recognizing you?! You heartless monster!" Natsu yells at Fate. Fate finally looking behind him causing the rowdy pink head man to stop and calm down. "Wait, you're not him. He had blue hair and silver eyes. His eyes are red" he said quieter than before. Casually walking up to Fate and grabbing his hand. "I'm sorry, please forgive me. My name is Natsu Dragneel". There were no words, Fate just nodded. The crowd started to part as a small man was making his way to Erza from hearing her speech.

"I see you brought a new comer to the guild Erza?" he asked her. "Yes headmaster. This is Fate, he has no where else to go." She said with passion and comfort. Turning to Fate he gave a slight grin. "Hello Fate, I am master Makarov. Be that as it may in your situation, only wizards can be in Fairy Tail. Do you possess any type of magic?" He said with a worried face. "I-I don't know. I haven't tried." Fate said with sorrow. Come to think of it he had to have to some type of magic even in his dimension in order to open a door to come to this world. With a serious face, Makarov raised a hand to Fate's chest. Then a yellow glow summoned a barrier in between his hand and Fate's chest. Fate's body then began to glow all together, his body had a silverish teal aura too it. "You do in fact have magic within you, and an overwhelming amount at that. But you must learn to unlock it and use it. So how about we make a deal?" Master Makarov said with a smile. Everyone in the guild leaned in with anticipation. "What's that?" Fate asked. "In one week, you shall battle a member of Fairy Tail, and depending on the results of that battle...I shall decide whether to make you a Fairy Tail member or not." Makarov said with a grin. Fate nodding to agree with that deal, he was wondering who he would battle. Makarov lifted an unusual ball, "Stick your hand in this orb. Pulling out a name will decide your opponent." The master said.

Obeying what he said, Fate stuck his hand in the orb an pulled out a strip. Opening it up Fate opened his mouth to say "Laxus Dreyar". Everyone's face drained after hearing that. A tall and very bulky muscled man with blonde spikey hair and a lighting shaped scar on his right eye and a black coat with grey fur on the edge started to stomp down the stairs from the 2nd floor. He was followed by a man with long green hair, a woman with glasses and a fan, and behind them was a guy with a knight type of mask/helmet and he had his tongue sticking out. The blonde man walked right up to Fate looking as mean as any mean man Fate has ever seen. "So you gotta battle me huh? Tough luck for you, I don't hold back. Not even for newbies." Laxus said with a straight face. "LAXUS!" the master snapped at the blonde man. "Don't give me any grief gramps. You know I don't hold back for anyone." Replied Laxus to the Guild master. "If you don't show any type of restraint you might end up...." The master was interrupted by Fate lifting his hand. Fate got of the stool at the bar to walk right to Laxus who seemed to be 6'5' compared to Fate's 5'7'.

"No it's fine, Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail? I challenge you one week from today!" Fate said as brave as he possibly could even though he was scared inside, but if he was going to be stuck in this world he was certain he wanted to make this guild his home. With a cocky smirk, Laxus placed his hand on top of Fate's head (which the hand just about engulfed all of Fate's head alone). "Spunky, I approve. I'll see you in one week. Prepare yourself." Laxus said as he removed his hand and walked away. Everyone went on about their business once Fate sat back down to see his cake and milkshake had already been placed. "Well, after we finish this I'll rent you a room and you can get to bed for your rest" Erza said as she ate he cake with her eyes closed. "Rest for what?" Fate said in confusion as he put a piece of lemon cake in his mouth which was heaven for him. Erza looked over with an obvious face, "Well for training of coarse. I will teach you how to unlock and control your magic, and we start in the morning. Fighting Laxus won't be easy at all, let alone defeating him if you even can." she said with quite certainty. With Fate's cheeks slightly blushed, he grinned as he took the last bite of his cake. "It's a deal...Master Erza"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think of the first chapter? I went through high school doing several creative writing classes so I hope I'm being descriptive enough. Leave questions and comments at the end for me to read and reply =)


	2. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate trains with Erza and the time finally comes to battle Laxus. Things get more interesting afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I do not own Fairy Tail or Hyperdimension Neptunia.  
> I only own Fate Newly and this fan fic story.

**Chapter 2**

Waking up at the shaking lacrima on the stand next to Fate's hotel bed, he got up and rushed out of the hotel to find Erza sitting on the bench right next too the entrance door. "Good morning, you woke up at dusk sharp. Just like I asked, you are showing great progress already" she said sternly. With a nod from Fate, he started following her into the forest whence they first met. He followed her a bit deeper and further up hill than the other day. They wound up in an empty field in the woods, Erza turned around to face Fate. "Here, we shall do your training here. We are surrounded by all the natural elements here, if you have elemental magic it's bound to awaken around here. If anything else, it will surely reveal itself with hard training". Fate understood exactly what she was saying, preparing himself for a stance he look straight at his master. "I'm ready!" He said to Erza. She charged full force at Fate attacking him with flurries of punches and kicks. Fate tried hard to dodge all of them but she landed hits on his arms, he tried to get away to build space between them to catch his breath but she landed a kick right on his back.

Throwing him a good 12 feet and landing on the dirt, he looked up at Erza trying to regain his balance and breath. "It's time to stop holding back, fighting you with just physical attacks isn't doing anything. It's time to use magic on you!" Saying that she summoned her winged sword. Fate studied how she did that. "Tell me master, is that sword made up of magic itself?" Fate asked her. She replied with a nod. Understanding that, he charged at Erza trying his hardest to use magic. Every time he was able to start summoning a silver magic barrier, it shattered before him. Erza started swinging her sword almost landing hits on Fate, he didn't want to be cut so badly he ran and avoided her as much as possible. "If all you're gonna do is run, that shows you don't have what it takes to confront an S class wizard like Laxus" Erza said right before she landed a hit on Fate. She hit him directly in the stomach with the handle of her sword, sending Fate to the ground in sheering pain.

Dismissing her sword and turning her back to Fate, she used a cold tone in her voice. "You don't have what it takes, go somewhere else to find a home. Fairy Tail isn't meant for you!" Erza said as she walked away. Filled with anger and sadness, Fate let out roaring yell saying "NO!" as long as he could. While letting out the yell he finally summoned a giant silver barrier behind him, chain whip swords came flying out shooting directly at Erza. Sensing the danger and the yelling of her pupil she turned around and summoned an impenetrable shield with spikes on the edge. When she looked around it she saw Fate almost flying at her while holding a silver sword with a chain in the center of the blade, the handle had streams built in them leading to a star surrounded by a crescent moon that looked like it was shooting out the blade. 'He did it, he finally unlocked his magic. Not only that but it appears he possesses Re-quip magic just like I do' Erza thought to herself. Satisfied that he finally did it, she re-summoned her sword blocking his attack, "Congratulations, you finally found your magic.

Lets take a break and try again in 30 minutes, I'll try to see if I can teach you how to re-quip yourself with armor." She said gladly. Agreeing to her terms he  walked over to the lush green grass and decided to lie down and meditate, recounting how he called forth his magic. Erza walked down the stream a little bit leading to a beautiful body under a small waterfall, she closed her eyes and her armor changed into a black two piece as she dived into the water. Holding her breath and thinking about how she can teach Fate armor re-quipping, she noticed a humanoid figure above the water. She saw a foot get into the water, she decided to come to the surface to let whoever know that there was someone else here. She surfaced to the top (kind of like The Little Mermaid when Ariel popped out of the water) to see Jellal half way in the water and shirtless at that. Blushing she stuttered to say his name. "E-Erza, what are you doing here?" He said with unease in his voice. "I-I'm teaching my pupil how to use his magic, and we're taking a break." She replied. "Is your pupil under there too?" Jellal asked. "No he's resting on the grass upstream. What are you doing here?" She asked as it dawned on her she never asked him back. "I've been traveling with the Crime Sorcière and we needed to bathe. I am bathing down here the girls are bathing elsewhere." Jellal replied.

Unsure what else to say, Erza started to get out of the water. Jellal grabbed her hand, "You don't have to go" he said to Erza. Then realized he was standing out of the water with a fully erect wand pointing at Erza from watching her walk in her two piece. Frozen from shock he didn't know what else to do but just stand there. Erza broke his spaced out attention by stepping closer placing her hand on his extension. "Then how about I stay long enough to help you get rid of this?" She said with a smile as she leaned in for a kiss. Jellal just smiled as they began to make out and slowly sink back into the water. Erza pushed him back as she started kissing down his neck and chest making it all the way down to blue pubic hair, from there she started licking the base of him and made her way to his tip as she started putting his head into her mouth. Groaning with pleasure from Jellal she took that as an invitation to go deeper until his 6 1/2 inch meat was in her throat. She kept sucking, moving her head back and forth and fondling his balls until he was groaning for more. He then sat up quickly to pull Erza's lower half that was now hovering over his face, he noticed it was now naked which means she already re-quipped it off. As they 69'd each other, Erza started to quiver as she came from Jellal's tornado like technique between her lips. After that, Erza noticed Jellal didn't reach climax yet. So she rotated to position herself on top of his member, slowly inserting himself into her she came a second time as she made her way all the way down to the base. Trembling again, Jellal put his hands under her as and decided to let her rest as he did the work this time.

He started thrusting up into her almost taking it out all the way out before pushing himself all the way in. His speed started increasing as his balls started to slap against Erza's round rump. Cumming a third time as she clenched around his member, Jellal let out a cry of pleasure as he quickly pulled out and shot all up her stomach and boobs. Fully satisfied and happy that she finally had Jellal, she decided to jump back in the water to wash herself and return back to Fate. "Don't be a stranger, I would love to meet up again. Booty calls aren't really my thing so lets keep it classy" Erza said to Jellal with glee. Erza returned to Fate to see he was full of energy and practicing summoning his sword and dismissing it.  Impressed to see how fast he was keeping up on it she asked to see if he could summon a second sword. Doing as she said he tried to summon a second one with ease.

Her final demand was to see how many swords he could summon at once. Fate took a deep breath and focused, he managed to summon 14 swords. He tried summoning a 15th sword but his summoning barrier faded away every time he tried, placing a hand on Fate shoulder and telling him not to push himself she began to tell him to get ready on how to equip himself with armor that may help with battling. "Never forget, even though I'm teaching you how to do these techniques. I want you to master them and make them your own with your own creativity. Your armor  and sword is as limited as your magic, determination, and your mind." Erza told Fate passionately. After showing Fate her Heaven's Wheel armor for an example, she decided to head back to the guild and left him alone to practice. He was allowed to return after he manage to come up with one full re-quip. Fate didn't return until sunset, completely drained he started toppling into the guild he could barely ask Mirajane for some water.

Natsu came up and put his hand one Fate's shoulder, "Hey bud, why don't you come stay the night at my house tonight. As a way of saying sorry about yesterday.  Let's get to know each other, instead of staying in a hotel by yourself." He said full of energy. Fate looked over at him and gave a smile as he nodded. As they walked in Happy turning into his little cat house bed which was located in between the ceiling and wall in the hallway. Turning to Fate "Seems he's tired, so what would you like to do first?" He asked with that Natsu smile of his. Hearing that stomach of Fate's grumble, Natsu decided to walk into the kitchen and come back to the living room to hand Fate a plate of reheated spaghetti. Happy to see the food Fate thanked Natsu and dug in. After talking for a few hours, they shared a yawn and Natsu shifted his eyes over to Fate. "Well I think it's time for me to turn in myself. Why don't we change into pj's a watch some Lacrima movie before falling asleep?"

Blushing and twisting one of his red ribbons and looking at the floor Fate hesitated to tell Natsu  "I uh-uh. I don't have any pajamas. I only have this one outfit" he said very shyly. Blushing at that response, Natsu walked into his room and brought Fate a pillow and blanket. "H-how about we skip watching something together and just go to sleep? ahaha" with that he went to his room and closed the door behind him. As Fate started to strip down, Natsu cracked the door and grabbed his throbbing boner through his pants as he peeped at Fate's body in nothing but a purple and green jock strap. Fate slept thinking about which re-quip to use to beat Laxus but his dreams shifted to Natsu cheering Fate on from the side lines and distracting him causing him too lose. Fate woke up from the nightmare breathing heavily. He looked over and noticed Natsu fell asleep on the floor next to the couch he was sleeping on. He didn't know why but something possessed Fate to play with Natsu's hair while he slept. For being spikey it was surprisingly soft. Trying to focus he returned back to sleep, Natsu smiled as he was only half asleep knowing he was some what appealing to Fate. 

Time has passed to the day of the battle, Fate stood in front of his master Erza alongside Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Wendy. "Don't forget your training, and do the best you can. I have faith in you" Erza said with a grin to her pupil. "You got this, we'll be cheering for you on the sidelines" Gray said placing a hand on Fate's shoulder and giving him a thumbs up. Hearing a growl and feeling a chill up his spine Fate looked at a nearby corner of a building to see an angry Juvia. Stepping away from Grays hand he thanked everyone and started walking into the enchanted barrier Freed made for their battle. "No attacks shall be able to escape this barrier from the inside, and nothing will enter this barrier once lord Laxus enters" Freed announces to everyone. Laxus entered the barrier field with his arms crossed under his fur coat. As the timer counted down, Fate was shaking uncontrollably as he prepared himself. The alarm rang and Fate charged at Laxus full forced with his default sword 'Starlight', swinging wildly Laxus was avoiding every hit with his arms still crossed and his eyes closed.  Growing impatient Fate swung his sword extending the chain in the center he attacked Laxus with the swirling chain whip sword, Laxus opened his eyes about half way and avoided with such ease. "Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!" Laxus said and punched Fate in his left shoulder, throwing him to the enchanted wall. Shaking with anger Fate stood strongly on his feet, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Fate's clothes started to glow and expand right before they shattered and magic started to swirl around his body. "EQUIP! CELESTIA'S WIELD!"

Changing into a silver Greek like tunic with silver nee high boots and gloves with white leggings, torso under armor, a white scarf and wings. He floated into the air and pulled two of his default swords, one into each hand. He summoned several of his swords around him in a circle just like Erza does with her Heaven's Wheel. He started screaming at the pain that felt like a scalpel running along his veins in both his biceps and thighs as he summoned a second row of swords around the first circle. "Now! Spin thy blades!" The first circle spinning clockwise and the second circle spinning counter clockwise. Also the swords rotating around Fate like an orbit. "What?! This technique is completely different than Erza's!" Laxus said in shock, even Erza was at a loss of words to see such a technique. "Duo Circle Sword!" Fate shouted as he sent the swords going in every which direction, Laxus tried avoiding the attack but got sliced on his arms and torso. Slowly returning back to the ground and breathing heavy, Fate smiled as he thought he beat Laxus. Until he was sadly mistaken to see Laxus stand up once again taking his coat off that now had cuts in it. "I tried to be nice and show some restraint, but now you've gone and pissed me off" Laxus said narrowing his eyes right at Fate. "Lightning Dragon, ROAR!" shouted Laxus sending a giant bolt of Lightning right at Fate blinding everyone.

"Well, he gave it his best shot" Lucy said sadly looking down. "Wait! Look!" Wendy pointed at the arena as everyone gasped to see Fate covered in a thick armor and a giant shield needing both hands to hold it up in front of him. Even Laxus blinked in surprise to see him still standing. "Guardian Armor! The highest defense armor I possess!" Fate said as he started to change again. This change was different, it looked like Mirajane when she performs a take over, but also like a re-quip. "Take-Quip CPU Armor Transformation!" Fate shouted as he transformed into a different appearance that looked like Hyperdimension Neptunia's Iris Heart, but flat chested and silver hair with tan skin (Look it up for a better image). "I think it's time to show you my true strength" Fate said in a completely different tone than before, kind of seductive.

"I'll help you reach your climax, with Twisted Fate Break" said Fate charging up his magic (Look up Neptune Break on youtube for example). Fate sliced his thicker Starlight through Laxus landing on a magic barrier platform and pushing off of it to attack Laxus 12 more times, before landing on the ground and tossing his sword in the air saying "Finishing Blow" slicing him once more before spiking him to the ground that he already had summoned swords point up at Laxus for his landing. "That's all the juice you have? I'm only half satisfied with tha-" Fate's sentence was cut short as his appearance shattered while he was in mid air and fell as he became unconscious. Laxus quickly jumped up catching Fate's lifeless body bridal style as he landed back to the ground. Giving Freed a nod he dismissed the enchantment as everyone rushed to Laxus. "It's alright, he just used up all his magic while also reaching his limits" Master Makarov said. "I'll take him to the infirmary gramps." Said Laxus with only his pants and shoes on that remained from that last attack.

Sitting on the bed next to Fate's body, Laxus placed his hand on Fate's head. "You fought well little Albino" he whispered. He never noticed until now but Fate looked rather cute to him, especially when he's resting. Blushing, he leaned over to Fate's face 'He smells like vanilla, should I...?' Laxus thought to himself being so close to Fate's lips. He then moved up to his forehead and placed a  kiss. "Rest well, I'll see you when you wake up...little alby" Laxus said as he stood up and returned to the guild hall. Waking up to see Wendy performing her healing magic Fate sat up to see Natsu on his other side. "What happened? Where am I?" Fate asked the two. "You used up all your magic fighting Laxus and fainted right after your Twisted Fate Break" Wendy said. "Yeah, you were so awesome!" Natsu added on. "Laxus was nice enough to jump and catch you before you hit the ground from such a height, plus he carried you here" Wendy told Fate. "So I didn't beat him in the end?" Fate said with sorrow in his voice. "Well he is an S-Class wizard, I haven't even beaten him yet."

Replied Natsu placing his hands over his head. "Well, I did all I could to heal your wounds. Take it easy okay?" Wendy said cheerfully as she left the infirmary. Natsu grabbed the back  of Fate's head pulling him to meet Natsu's forehead with his, "You'll have your time to shine, this just wasn't the right moment" Natsu said trying to comfort Fate right before he left as well. Still feeling sad he lost his chance to join Fairy Tail, Fate pulled the sheets off of him as he threw his feet off the bed to put his boots on. Everyone in the guild was chatting and giggling with excitement as Fate made his way through everyone up to the front doors, he turned around placing his hands to the front of his thighs and bowing. "Thank you everyone, I enjoyed the week I spent with you all. I shall cherish those memories dearly" Fate announced which struck everyone to cause them to be quiet, until Natsu shouted back "Where are you going?!". Turning his back to the guild Fate said with a shaky voice "To find a place to call home". Suddenly a heavy hand was placed on his shoulder, he turned his head to see Erza hold him from leaving. "You have a home, it's here!" Erza said waving her hand at the stage which was the signal to drop the banner saying 'Welcome to our new born fairy Fate Newly!' along with some confetti burst.

Everyone cheered saying "Welcome Home!". "But I lost my battle wi-" Fate's sentence was cut short as a he was approached by the headmaster. "The challenge wasn't to see if you could beat him, it was to see if you had what it took to stand your ground and fight for your place in Fairy Tail. And it shows that you have...my child" Makarov said with a smile. With tears running down his face, Fate got on his knees and hugged the guild master. There was music and games, and Kana tried offering Fate a barrel as a congratulatory drink, but he turned down the offer for fear he'd lose one of his kidneys. "Hey bud, how about a dance for your new fellow member?!" Natsu said extending his hand to Fate. Fate blushed but grabbed Natsu's hand for the fun celebration. They did some type of tango hip hop dance together which Natsu was throwing and spinning Fate around his body, they did a finale by Natsu throwing Fate spinning in the air as Natsu yelled "Fire Dragon, Roar!". Fate looked down seeing a ring of fire that shot out of Natsu's mouth, going along with it Fate did a double back-flip through the ring and landed in Natsu's arms. Everyone in the guild clapped as they were impressed at the show. Laxus walked away from his table in disgust which Fate noticed, as he made his way to the table that the rest of the Thunder Legion were sitting at Evergreen stood up not knowing what to expect. "Where did Laxus go?" Fate asked politely. "He went to get some air on the up level terrace" Evergreen answered while looking away from Fate with her arms crossed. Thanking Evergreen Fate walked upstairs to find Laxus at the end of the hall on the terrace like she told him. 

Laxus was bent over leaning on the stone rail just looking out at the night sky, until he suddenly felt a small hand on his bicep. He turned around to see Fate, 'Fuck! Did he know I kissed his forehead?! How am I gonna cover that up?' He thought with panic. "Taking a break from your pink haired pyro boyfriend?" Laxus said with disgust in his voice as he looked back to the direction he was looking before. "Natsu isn't my boyfriend, he just wanted to give me a congratulatory dance. If I didn't know any better Laxus, I'd say you sounded jealous just now" Fate answered back to him. Scoffing it off Laxus tried to save himself, "Please, why would I be jealous of that lame-o?" He asked sarcastically. After a few seconds of silence Fate finally answered, "Because you like me". Completely caught off guard, Laxus turned to Fate who he noticed was blushing. "H-h-how" Laxus stuttered, "I'm not stupid Laxus. The way everyone in the guild talks about you and the fact you're an S-Class wizard...I can tell you were holding back even though you said you wouldn't." Fate told him. Blushing in anger, he turned his head. "I never said I liked you, I could just tell you wanted to stay here so I gave you a fighting chance." Laxus retaliated. "Well, thank you anyway" Fate said with a giggle. Laxus found his giggle completely adorable. As Fate started to walk away, something in Laxus's body caused him to reach out and grab his hand to keep him on the terrace. Looking back in confusion, Fate just stood there in silence. "D-Dance, dance with me. Please" Laxus said as nicely as he could. Blushing more than he ever had before, Fate was stuck in an gaze at Laxus's muscular gorgeous face. Laxus pulled him in where there his stomach was against Fate's chest, they began to slow dance together locked in eyes for a while. Fate rested his head on Laxus's chest, it was then he noticed his heart started speeding up.

Fate: Laxus?

Laxus: Hmm?

Fate: Even though you said you never said it, do you like me?

Laxus:....Yes. I really like you. No one usually would have to guts to face me, but you did. I admire that about you.

Amazed that Laxus admitted that let alone had any feelings for him at all, he looked up at Laxus as they were both blushing. They stopped dancing and for a few moments. As they were just staring at each other, Laxus crouched down a little bit to tighten his grip on Fate's waist to lift him up to face level. Feeling Laxus's heart beating fast against Fate's stomach, he knew what was about to happen. Fate used his arms that were wrapped around Laxus's neck to start pulling him toward his face to help him out. Laxus leaned in, slowly closing his eyes and tilting his head slightly to the right as Fate did the same. They share a passionate kiss, so passionate that Laxus couldn't help but charge up and lightning started shooting from his body into the sky like fireworks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, worked for three days on this chapter before and after my job. I know there was no yaoi action yet until the end but hopefully Erza and Jellal kept you satisfied until then. Please leave questions and comments at the end to tell me what you think. & seriously check out youtube stuff to get a better visual on some stuff I added.


	3. What Is Happening To Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Fate and Laxus's romantic and powerful embrace, the rest of the night was a blur from Fate's initiation party to Fairy Tail.  
> But why is Fate suddenly in pain, why is his body shocking itself randomly, why he having mood swings suddenly.  
> Find out in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taking me so long to get to my fan-fic, I'm only able to do it in my free time which is very little.  
> I do not own Fairy Tail or Hyperdimension Neptunia, just Fate Newly and this fan fic.  
> I also do not own the theory of Dragon-Slayer stuff in this fan-fic, I'm borrowing it from ReindeerGamesofMischief. I'm sure she doesn't mind. lol

**Chapter 3**

Still feeling the shock on his lips was like bliss to Fate as he woke up with a smile in an unfamiliar king sized bed. Looking around a big room decorated with electric bolts, he looked down to see he was naked under some golden silk sheets. A door opens up as Fate directs his eyes to see a Laxus in nothing but black boxer briefs bringing a bed table with two places of eggs, bacon, toast and  oatmeal. "Look who's finally up from his beauty sleep, my little alby" Laxus said with a surprisingly sweet grin as he leaned in to place a kiss on Fate's forehead. He then sat on the bed next to Fate and placed the bed table over both of them and insisted on feeding Fate bacon in a romantic gesture, Fate did the same to return the favor. "I had no idea you could cook Laxus" Fate said in between bites. "Well when you live alone for so long you pick up a thing or two" Laxus replied as he finish his plate and took the dirty dishes and table back to the kitchen, then quickly returned to the bed under the sheets with Fate. As Fate tried to get out of the bed to get dressed, a hand grabbed his wrist slowly trying to pull him back down to the bed. "Where are you going?" Laxus said with his head on the pillow looking up at Fate. "I was going to get dressed and head to the guild hall so I can do a quest, I have to start saving money to get a place of my own ya know" Fate replied. Laxus replied with a hum and directed Fate to the bathroom where he could shower. Fate pulled the glass sliding door shut as he turned on the water and began getting covered in warm water, letting the water run over his head and face he jumped as he felt two hands grab his hips from behind.

He turned around to see a naked Laxus with a hung 10 inch member dangling between his legs, Laxus then directed the shower head to run over both of them. "What are you doing? Fate asked in embarrassment. "Well I needed to shower too after the work out we did last night, I could have showered right after but you used all your energy and passed out so I decided to stay and cuddle with you" Laxus told Fate. Fate had no recollection of last night after the kiss on the balcony, with the confused look on his face, Laxus placed his right hand on his lower back, his left hand on the side of Fate's face, and leaned down. "Why don't I show you" Laxus whispered as he passionately kissed Fate, dominating him by spreading his lips with his tongue so it enters Fate's mouth. Letting his hand explore Fate's body, he lifted Fate all the way up to where his ass was sitting on Laxus's mouth. Fate quivered as Laxus's tongue went wild inside of Fate, he orgasmed right over his face causing his cum to fall into Laxus's hair.

Placing him down he bent over to wash his hair quickly and turned to Fate, "You'll have to pay for that" Laxus said as he turned off the shower. He grabbed Fate's hand and pulled him back to the bedroom, sitting on the bed he leaned back a little pulling Fate toward his pelvis area. "Take care of me now since you came already" He said with a deep mesmerizing voice. Fate then began to lick his extremely wide head causing him to harden, he then started to lick up and down the shaft. Before he knew it he started placing Laxus's tip into his mouth, causing him to gag he kept going. He was only able to get about half way down before he realized his limit, "Oh no you don't, you did better than that last night" Laxus said with an evil smile as he grabbed Fate's head pushing him all the way down to the point of feeling and seeing bright blonde pupes in his face and giant balls at this chin. As soon as he released his grip Fate pulled back gasping for air, surprised that he didn't puke from that...even with his controlled gag reflex. Laxus then turned over and arched his back, "Eat my ass and jerk me" Laxus demanded looking over his shoulder.

Fate continued to obey his commands as he spread Laxus's big muscular glutes and began to rim him, using his right hand to jerk his now erected 13 inch member and used his left hand to fondle his balls. Moaning with pleasure turned to groaned from Laxus as he reached behind him grabbing Fate's head and pulling him hard into his ass, "Don't be afraid of it, get in there!" Laxus growled as he got aggressive. Memories from last night started flowing back to Fate as Laxus turned around sitting up again facing Fate, Laxus pulled him on top of him and spit on his hand to lube up his length real good. He then forced Fate's petite body onto the tip and slowly started entering Fate's tight entrance, moaning with both pain and pleasure Fate got interrupted but Laxus sitting up and kissing him aggressively and passionately. Both hands on Fate's ass Laxus started to bounce him all the way up to the tip and slammed him balls deep to the base. Laxus found it cute the face and little noise Fate made when he did that, only causing him to want to do it more. He then flipped on top of Fate and pushed his legs to be on both sides of Fate's head as Laxus started to pound slowly and powerfully, he leaned down and started making out with Fate once more right before his speed started to increase.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Lightning Dragon Electric Cumblast!" Laxus roared as his body charged up and his eyes glowing yellow, he shot his seed deep into Fate causing electricity to run all over from Laxus's body to Fate's. Fate also felt little zaps inside of him causing him to orgasm once more as he twitched in pure pleasure. Laxus collapsed on top of him and whispered "You know you don't have to get a place of your own, you could stay here with me". Blushing and grinning, Fate wrapped his arms around Laxus and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear "Alright, then I'll stay". Completely satisfied Laxus fell asleep after hearing that, he woke up a couple hours later to see a note on the night stand. 'Even though I've decided to stay, I still need to master my magic and get the experience under my belt. I went on a quest, be back in two days. ~Love Fate' with a sketch of a kiss mark at the bottom. With a grin Laxus shook his head and got dressed to head to the guild hall, as he walked to his usual table The Thunder Legion got nervous at the site of Laxus smiling and daydreaming. "Lord Laxus, is everything alright?" Freed asked. "What?! Yeah, fine. Why do you ask?!" Laxus said snapping out of it. Everyone huddling and shivering in fear, Freed replied. "N-n-nothing my lord. We just never have seen you so happy, with an actual smile and blushing?" he said with confusion at the end. "Don't worry about it" Laxus said as he sat down and continues to daydream remember this morning.

[Over in Fate's quest]  
Fate was walking up a mountain, the higher he went the gloomier it got. "Fate, you know I could just fly you up the mountain instead of us all walking or me floating next to you and Natsu" said Happy. "Yes, and I told YOU that I wanted to take my first quest alone! But you wanted to tag along!" Fate snapped back at him quickly. "Whoa, calm down Fate. He was just trying to help you, and we both decided to join you because you looked under the weather when you took on the quest" said Natsu defending Happy. Feeling bad Fate apologized and went to pick up Happy for a hug, but both got surprised to be shocked as soon as he came into contact with Happy. "Hey what was that for?!" Happy yelled. "I'm sorry, I don't know how that happened" Fate said in confusion. "Say, that looked a lot like Laxus's lightning. You didn't learn any magic from him too did you?" Natsu asked. "No, Erza was my only master and I asked Mirajane to teach me a basic personality swap take-over" Fate told Natsu. Ignoring the strange reaction, Fate continued to walk up the mountain until they came to a rickety bridge. Happy tried offering to fly Fate again, but instead he continued to walk across. He was half way there until he felt a sudden sharp jolt of pain in his stomach, which let out a shock wave from his body causing the bridge to break.

As they were falling, Natsu glided over to Fate's unconscious body and grabbed him to cushion the blow once they landed. A few minutes after landing Natsu opened his eyes to find himself laying on his back with Fate on top of him, he couldn't fight his urges toward Fate any longer. He started kissing Fate's lusciously thick soft lips, moving his hands down to stretch the shorts of his one piece over to expose Fate's bare ass. Natsu then pulled out his 10 inch middle limb and started to insert it into Fate, upon first contact zap of lightning shocked Natsu through his dick which caused it to twitch and harden even more. Filled with energy and excitement from that, Natsu started to pounded into Fate hard and fast until his balls smacked his ass and his pink pubes were tickling Fate's stem. As Natsu increased his speed and hard pumps, Fate woke up and started freaking out asking Natsu what he was doing. "I'm sorry Fate, I just can't resist you anymore!" Natsu said as he got extremely close. "But Natsu I really shouldn't..." Fate was trying to say before he got cut off. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Fire Dragon Flaming Cumblast!" Natsu yelled as he came inside of Fate, causing Fate to orgasm for the third time today.

Natsu sat up and kissed Fate's lips, "Fate you were amazing. I really do care for.." Natsu was cut of by Fate placing a finger against Natsu's mouth. "Natsu, ever since I came here...you have been so nice to me and have taken my well being to the top of your priorities. While I appreciate that, I can't do this romantic relationship with you" Fate said sentimentally. "But why not?" Natsu said with sadness in his voice. "It's complicated, just please understand I'm doing this to not hurt your feelings in the long run."  Fate responded. Understanding fully, Natsu pulled up his pants and helped Fate finish his quest as he was trying to heal his hurt feelings. As soon as they walked in the guild hall, Laxus walked up wearing his coat that Fate fixed by stitching all the cuts and tears. "Hey baby alby, how was your quest?" Laxus asked with a smile as he wrapped an arm around Fate's waist causing him to follow Laxus to the balcony where they shared their first kiss. "My quest went by in the time as I expected it, but I've been dealing with some weird experiences the past two days" Fate told Laxus in worry. "What do you mean babe? Tell me what all ha.." Laxus stopped mid sentenced as he smelled something off about Fate, he no longer smelled of just Vanilla. He smelled like something else, he also noticed that Fate was giving off random charges of lightning. "No way, this can't be!" Laxus said in both shock and slight anger. "I'm so sorry alby, you may hate what I'm about to tell you. But it will explain everything I'm sure." Laxus said getting on his knees as he wrapped his arms around Fate's torso and resting his head against Fate's chest.

Fate: What is it?  
Laxus: We Dragon-Slayers have different types of categories that separate us in power. There are Alpha's and Omega's.  
Fate: What's the difference?  
Laxus: Omega's have the ability to impregnate others or get pregnant, regardless their own sex. But Alpha's can only impregnate, they can never get pregnant.  
Fate: So you're saying....Laxus: For example, Natsu is an Omega..but I'm an Alpha, and I'm sorry Fate...but I got you pregnant. 

Taking all that information in, Laxus heard Fate's heart skip a beat as he was brought to tears. Laxus tried his best to calm him down but none of his attempts were working. Laxus lifted up Fate bridal style and sat on the bench near them placing Fate on his lap. "How long will I be pregnant, h-how is it even going to come out?!" Fate hysterically said in between weeps. Stunned at what Fate said, Laxus looked up at him. "You mean, you want to keep it?" he said with anticipation. Wiping some tears away, Fate directed his vision on Laxus's face. "Well of coarse I do, I know we haven't known each other very long or been with one another for a period of time but we're in a predicament where that can't be helped, and I have very strong feelings for you. I'd say I love you but I feel like it's too soon. But starting a life with you doesn't sound bad at all." Fate said as he placed a kiss on Laxus's lips. Filled with glee he stood up grabbing Fate and spinning him around, Laxus had never been so happy in his entire life until now.

"You'll be pregnant for about a month, and the way they are usually born is either the father of the baby has to use his magic to pull the baby out of the stomach. If I'm not near by, you'll have to be cut open. Sorry to say it that way but there's no sugar coating that" Laxus said with excitement at the beginning and slowly going to a stern voice at the end. "Okay, then promise me something Laxus" Fate said trying to sound serious. "What's that?" Laxus replied with lifted eyebrows. "Promise me that you'll always stay by my side until the baby arrives so you'll be the first one to see it besides me!" Fate said. "I'm sorry but I can't make that promise," Laxus stepped closer grabbing both of Fates hands and placing them over his heart. "But I do promise to stay by your side from this day forth, even after the baby arrives..I want to stay with you and no one else. I want to turn us into a family Fate" Laxus said with a sweet smile and a gentle voice. Bringing up more tears in his eyes, Laxus wiped them away knowing they were tears of joy. "Come on, you must be tired after your quest. Lets go home so you can rest." Laxus said picking Fate up once again. 


	4. This Pregnancy Isn't Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate finds out he's pregnant (never once did he imagine that, especially for being a male) and now he's showing different symptoms than before. His body is starting burn up and things are getting scorched around him and he's absorbing electricity at the same time. Laxus begins to get suspicious from what he sees and get to the bottom of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO own Fate Newly and this fan fiction.  
> I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or Hyperdimension Neptunia, both of those rights belong to their proper creators. I also do not own the theory of Dragon Slayer pregnancy, that theory belongs to ReindeerGamesofMischief. I am just borrowing the theory.

**Chapter 4**

Waking up with a heavy arm over his side, Fate tried to gently remove himself from the bed that  had a sleeping Laxus still in it. He turn to look at Laxus and admire his resting body with slight snoring. Fate felt bad for all the work Laxus had to do just to sustain the cravings Fate needed, between the mixture of strange food and eating his Lightning...Laxus was drained and Fate wanted nothing more than for him to rest. He knew how much Laxus wanted to be a good dad and raise a family, but even the all mighty S-Class Lightning Dragon Slayer needed a break day. Making his way to the kitchen to start coffee and make breakfast, Fate felt a powerful kick in his stomach. With a smirk and a soft chuckle he assumed the fetus inside of him was hungry and eager to eat, so he brushed it off and continued to cook. As he began to fill his omelette with diced ham and shredded cheese, his mouth began to water at the thought of digging into the fluffy egg once it was finish. Fate's concentration then was directed at the fire underneath the pan that was cooking the omelette, he gazed at the fire as if he wanted to eat it itself. The focus was broken as he heard a yawn, he looked over to see a stretching Laxus in the door way. "What are you doing alby? You need to be resting."

Laxus said with tiredness in his voice. "I know but I was hungry and I didn't want to disturb you, you need to find time to rest also" Fate replied. Laxus tried to be funny and say something back, but before he could Fate dropped to his knees in pain. Coming to Fate's side to aid him Laxus asked if he was okay, Fate pulled himself to the stove to what came to a shock to both of them what Fate did next. Fate began to suck in the flame from the stove and was ingesting it without burning. Laxus stood there in shock, there was only one other person he knew that ate fire just like that. Feeling better Fate stood up and took the omelette off the pan and to the plate with the other one he made for Laxus. "I'm sorry about that. Breakfast is ready" Fate said with a smile. Unable to be mad at his little albino, Laxus took his plate and smiled softly back at Fate. "You really don't need to force yourself to watch out for me too, on top of yourself dear" Laxus said placing a kiss on Fate's forehead. After breakfast Laxus got dressed and started out toward the door, he was caught off guard as small arms wrapped around his big muscled right arm. "Wait for me!" Fate said in a cute tone. "You should stay off your feet, I'm just going to the guild to take a quest or two for money" Laxus replied. "Oh I need the exercise, I've been in this house for two and a half weeks resting. If I keep this up my body is going to look malnourished after the birth from lack of exercise" Fate said back to Laxus trying to win the argument. Seeing anything else he said wouldn't make it through to Fate, Laxus gave up arguing and grabbed his hand as they walked to the guild.

Upon arrival to the guild, Laxus noticed a smell he picked up at breakfast was stronger at the guild. He couldn't believe he didn't notice it before, that was Natsu coming from Fate this morning...which only meant one thing. Letting go of Fate's hand and kicking open the doors to Fairy Tail his eyes quickly scanned the room searching for Natsu. Locking onto him at the table with Grey, Lucy, Wendy, and Erza, he crouched getting ready to pounce. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU TAINTED MY ALBY!" Laxus roared with anger in his voice as he jumped toward Natsu. Shocked at what he just heard Natsu couldn't bring himself to move just yet after taking that info in. "Ice Make Wall!" Grey yelled putting a wall of ice over the table trying to protect Natsu and anyone else who may get hurt in Laxus's riot. "Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!" Laxus yelled breaking through the wall and landing a punch right at Natsu's face. "Re-quip!" Erza yelled changing into her Lightning Empress Armor standing in front of Natsu's body that was cratered into the floor now. "Laxus explain yourself, what is the meaning of this!?" Erza demanded pointing her lighting rod at Laxus.

"That, that mother fucker got Fate pregnant!" Laxus said in pure anger zapping around Erza to tackle Natsu to the nearest wall. At that point Natsu regained himself and was blocking Laxus with his arms in front of his head. "Laxus let me explain, Fate didn't even have anything to do with it! He was passed out when this happened, he didn't even want..." Natsu was interrupted with a hand grabbing his throat. "So what you mean to tell me, is that you ....raped my Fate while he was unconscious!?!" Laxus was beyond pissed when he said those words. Throwing Natsu to the ceiling he followed up with a headbutt to Natsu's stomach busting them to the roof. Natsu was used to taking hits but was having issues here, Laxus was holding nothing back. Pretty sure he had a rip or two broken, Natsu grabbed his side and stood up. "Laxus please! I'm sorry!" Natsu yelled trying to get through to Laxus. "Oh you're going to be sorry! Once you're in the afterlife!" Laxus yelled as he charged at Natsu once more. "Equip!" Yelled a voice as a glowing human figure jumped onto the roof to stand in front of Natsu. Fate was now in a pure yellow outfit with black edging and a black hood on, holding a lightning shaped spear. This was Fate's Lightning Prince Armor. "Laxus, that's quite enough. He couldn't control himself and he regrets his decision." Fate said trying to calm down his protective mate. "But because of his carelessness, now you're pregnant with him too!" Laxus said still mad. "Even so, I still belong to you. My love lies in your heart. Please, lets end this." Fate said placing his hand on Laxus's.

Finally taking a deep breath he grabbed Fate and pulled him in to embrace him, "I'm glad to hear you say your love lies with me. But if Natsu ever comes near you again without my approval....I will end him" Laxus said directing his eyes into Natsu's soul. Fully understanding Fate gave a nod and jumped back into the guild. As soon as he landed he didn't feel well and his equip armor shattered from his body without Fate's control to dismiss it. Worried, Fate tried to summon another armor. "Equip! Celestia's Wield!" Fate said, as magic began to swirl around him and his clothes looked like they began to alter the magic shattered and Fate was again in his normal outfit. "Wh-what's happening to me?" Fate said with a shaky voice. "I forgot to tell you honey, being pregnant by a dragon slayer drains your magic over time. You still have some, you just can't use large strong amounts of it. Like on your Celestia's Wield Armor, that requires too much magic." Laxus told Fate landing back in the guild hall. Everyone finally calming down from Laxus almost killing Natsu they gathered the info and freaked out. "Fate is pregnant by Natsu?!?" Everyone shouted. Laxus looked at everyone and informed them he was the one who was intimate with Fate first, so they don't know if they baby is going to take after Laxus or Natsu. After a thorough explanation everyone wanted to celebrate the good news, all except for Freed who kept giving death glares to Fate for what seemed out of jealousy. Fate walked over to talk to Freed and in hopes berry any hatchet they had.

Fate: Freed? Is everything okay?

Freed: Spectacular, Fate. I just don't see why Lord Laxus chose such a newbie wizard who can barely control his magic. Instead of someone who's been by his side from the beginning.

Fate: *Eyebrow twitch* Newbie? Barely control his magic? *Evil smile*

Fate's clothes started to glow and expand and explode with magic swirling around him, he was suddenly in a ripped cloak with a partial skull mask covering his left eye and a giant scythe in his hand that was suddenly around the back of Freed's neck (This was his Doom Armor). "Freed? You'd do well to never underestimate me, even with my magic depleting to this baby inside me...I will use the last of my magic to teach you a lesson and you will learn I have full control of my magic." Fate said with a deep Grim Reaper voice and an evil aura. Saying this close to Freed's face who was now trembling and sweating. With the point obviously across Fate changed back to his normal clothes. Feeling a little drained from using his magic, he went and sat on Laxus's lap who was snacking on nacho fries. He feed one to Fate while placing his other hand on Fate's belly so eager to meet his soon to be child.

Natsu was sitting on the opposite side of the guild looking at the happy couple, feeling both anger and jealousy he snacked down on some flame from a torch. He couldn't help but wonder who the baby actually belonged too. After some songs and drinks, Fate went from eating Laxus's lightning to going to eat Natsu's flames. Laxus was restraining himself because he knew Fate needed both magic until the birth. Erza offered some lemon cake to try and draw Fate off the elemental eating, but Fate attacked it in two giant bites. After a relief from the cake Fate let out a little burp that also let out some flames. Natsu and Laxus leaned in from the shock, Natsu was happy for thinking it was his baby for sure, Laxus was furious. Laxus grabbing Fate's arm to walk home, but Fate stopped for a second and let out a sneeze that also let out a zap of lightning into the wall. Laxus then grew a big grin on his face from the confidence that it was his seed that was dominating. As they made it home Laxus opened the door and walked it as he was carrying a sleeping Fate bridal style. Placing Fate on the bed and beginning to change him out of his regular clothes into his pj's, Laxus heard Fate mumble something in his sleep. Leaning close he heard the word "Laxus" leave his mouth with a grin, which then caused Laxus to smile with such warmth. He knew he meant so much to Fate, as he continued to change him with joy and he changed himself to join him in bed. Placing a hand on Fate's stomach and kissing the back and his head he whispered in Fate's ear..."I love you both" right before he drifted off to sleep.

The next day Laxus waited at the guild in white khakis, tan shoes, and a yellow polo. Mirajane walked up to where Laxus was sitting at the bar and asked him what he was doing, Laxus told Mira that Fate and him had a date and Fate was gonna meet him here. Mirajane thought the idea was cute with the dressing up and meeting at the guild to essentially show off to everyone that Fate belonged to Laxus. Everyone gazed at the entrance doors causing Laxus to turn around also, he saw Fate standing there with the light shining behind him beautifully. Fate was in black shoes with knee high grey socks, black short shorts, a tight white short sleeve button up shirt with a yellow tie, and to top it off he had a yellow lightning bolt hair clip on his left side of his head as his bangs were parted to the right. Laxus blushed for even though he already had seen Fate completely naked....he had never seen Fate so cute. As he walked up to Fate he had issues gathering his words, Fate smiled and grabbed his hand to head off on their date.

They sat down at an outside table in the side of this new cafe that opened, as the sever took their order and made her way inside they heard a man shouting from a mini stand next to the cafe. It was a contest to see who could win the public's attention the best, the winner gets a special prize. There were already two girls on stage and they were about neck and neck, the announcer asked if anyone else was willing to compete and see if they could beat the tie they were in. Feeling a little energetic Fate got up and made his way over to the stage after Laxus tried to talk Fate out of it, "Who's ready to get blown away with something really cute?!" Fate said as he stepped to the center of the stage. "Equip! Cosplay Armor!" Fate yelled as his clothes bursted from his body and changed. He was now in red high heels, a red skirt with a red bow on the back, a white torso piece that seemed connected, a purple bow with a red heart on the chest, a red sailor cap with 3 white lines on the edge, white elbow high gloves with red grippers, and a golden tiara with a red gem in the center on his forehead.  He was obviously cosplayed as Sailor Mars even though no one in this dimension knew who that was. The crowd roared with excitement and whistling, obviously winning the contest the announcer congratulated Fate with two romantic get away tickets on a special island. 

Making his way back to the table Laxus looked irritably at the crowd of screaming men, Fate grabbed his hand on the table to ease his tension (which it worked). They finished their dinner and began to walk to a beach, as they sat on a blanket looked at the sunset and the waves Laxus looked over at Fate who's hair was blowing in the wind.

Laxus: So....a couple more weeks and it's time to deliver.

Fate: Yeah, this portion of the month went by quickly.

Laxus: Are you nervous?

Fate: No, are you?

Laxus: Yes, but I'm nervous for a completely different reason.

Completely puzzled Fate turned his whole head to face Laxus. "I know we haven't been together for very long, but I'm a gentleman and on top of that I'm old fashioned. Since we're gonna be a family, we might as well do it right" Laxus said as he reach into his pocket and pulling out a small box. "Fate Newly.....will you marry me?" Laxus asked as he opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a clear and yellow gem swirling together. Fate was shocked and full of excitement at the same time that tears ran down his face as all he could do was nod and smile. As Laxus placed the ring on Fate's finger he picked him up and started spinning in the sand and kissing Fate.


	5. It's Happening!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Fate and Laxus are finally getting hitched. Also it appears that it's time for the baby to come into the world....wait. What's going on? What's wrong with the baby!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own Fate Newly and this fan fiction.  
> I do not own Fairy Tail or Hyperdimension Neptunia.  
> Both of those rights belong to the rightful owners.

** Chapter 5 **

Fate sat in a chair in front of a vanity fidgeting with the end of his white silk bath robe while Cancer the giant crab was fixing his hair. "Thank you again for helping me with my hair Lucy" Fate said looking in the reflection of the mirror. "No problem, after all this is your big day. We all want you to look your very best" Lucy said while blushing at Fate's processed cuteness being transformed into beauty. Erza placed a hand on Fate's fidgety fingers in hopes to calm him. Fate reacted with a smile to assure her he'd be just fine. "All done, everyone will be jealous of my masterpiece...baby!" said Cancer right before disappearing back into the Celestial world. Everyone (Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Carla, Erza, Cana, Evergreen, Lisanna and Mirajane) Ah-d at Fate's hair which was fully straightened down to his shoulders, his bangs were swooped to the right and his upper layer was pulled and rolled into a bun on the right side of his head being held by bobby pins. "Well you certainly do look adorable, now what equip are you going to put on for your special day?" Erza asked with slight anticipation.

"Actually, I'm putting on regular clothes that were made for me by the seamstresses in the town" Fate said. While Fate was changing on the other side of a divider. Lucy asked "Fate I always wondered, why do you say 'Equip' instead of 'Re-Quip' like Erza does?". Fate looked over the divider's walls to answer her, "Erza did say while we share the same magic, she'd like for me to be creative with it in my own way". Erza nodded with a smile for being proud her pupil remembers her teachings well. Stepping out from the dividers all the girls gasped at Fate's wedding outfit. White tight shining boots that reached right under his knees, thigh high silver socks with two yellow stripes at the top, White short shorts with yellow edging and silver stitching, a black belt with the Fairy Tail emblem on the buckle in gold, a silver button up collared vest with yellow buttons and a yellow stringed bow, and white sleeves from the elbows down. "F-Fate you're.....beautiful" Wendy said stuck in a gaze. "Now for make up" said a strange voice from the vanity. It was the founder of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion. Everyone freaked out from seeing her ghost for the first time in a while. "Oh don't be alarmed, I would just like to watch and see the first wedding to happen in the guild hall" Mavis said. After calming down, everyone (Mostly Erza) helped Fate put on his face and said they'd see him in the main hall. Before leaving, Mavis asked to talk to Fate about something serious.

Laxus was pacing at the end of the alter in his black shining dress shoes, white pants, tucked in black button up shirt with a yellow vest and tie, covered with a white tux jacket with yellow edging. "P-please Lord Laxus, you must calm down. Your soon to be is suppose to walk in at any moment" Freed said trying to calm Laxus down but his attempts were failing. Soon after that the doors of the guild started to open slowly, as the music started to play (here comes the bride). Fate was being escorted down the hall by Erza, Laxus just stood there in shock looking at Fate from the feet up oh-so slowly. Fate dismissed Erza with a kiss on her cheek as she took his side as "groom of honor", Fate then turned to hold Laxus's hands as they were about to say their vows. Makarov was fighting tears as he watched his grandson finally get married and saying his vows to Fate, Carla handing him a handkerchief as she sat by him. Finally saying the words "I do", Fate and Laxus shared a powerful and passionate kiss that let out a shock wave of magic power that threw everyone back out of their seats/off their feet.

Fate looked at Laxus and his face suddenly changed into absolute pain, as he fell to his knees on the floor holding his stomach. "Fate what's wrong?" Laxus asked kneeling down to comfort Fate. "Laxus?...It's time!" Fate said looking up at Laxus in udder pain. Realizing what he meant, he hurried up and pulled his fur edged jacked off of a near by chair and layed it on the ground before laying Fate on it. Laxus placed his hands on Fate's bloated stomach and started focusing all of his magic onto bringing this baby out. Not long after his hands started to glow yellow and so did Fate's stomach, as Laxus began to pull a yellow glowing ball out of Fate's belly. While Laxus looked at the ball in happiness, his focus was broken by Fate's noise of pain. "What's going on, I took the baby out. Why are you still in pain?" Laxus asked. "I can feel another one in there, please get it out! It's magic is expanding inside me and it's killing me!" Fate screamed at Laxus. Placing the still glowing ball on his lap, Laxus reached for Fate's stomach once again and tried to pull another baby out. But was shocked to see his magic was being rejected, and the result burned his hands.

Laxus called Natsu to hurry over here and try it. Natsu making his way over to Fate he noticed how much pain Fate was in and wanted nothing more than to stop his suffering. Quickly placing his hands on Fate's stomach he focus his magic as both his hands and the belly started glowing red. Natsu pulled out a glowing red ball, he couldn't help but smile since this meant both him and Laxus were dads of their own kid. Fate feeling relieved but also exhausted, he forced himself to sit up and reach toward the glowing balls that Natsu and Laxus were still holding. Summoning his own magic his hand glowed silver and the glowing balls suddenly dimmed out, only to show that they were eggs, slightly smaller than exceed eggs. Laxus's egg had lightning bolt symbols on them and Natsu's had flame symbols. When the glowing stopped completely the eggs began to crack, and they started falling apart to reveal babies that were crying in their hands. Fate reached and placed his hand on the head of his and Laxus's son, he looked up at Laxus and said "Bolt". Fate reached to his and Natsu's son and said "Blaze".

Both the dad's smiled as they looked down at their sons almost bringing them to tears. Fate layed back on Laxus's jacket and fell asleep for he had no energy left and little magic. Laxus layed down next to Fate with their son and began to transfer some of his magic to Fate so he could recover sooner. Natsu thought he should do the same, and so he did. About an hour and a half later they all woke up. Fate sat on a chair so excited to meet his sons finally. While he was play with his children Laxus and Natsu helped everyone get ready for the after party. Makarov offered to hold his grandchildren so Fate could throw the bookie, when he did all the girls reached...only to be cut off by Mirajane and Erza going to war for it. A while after that, everyone was enjoying themselves. Even Fate was sitting on the bar drinking with Cana, everyone was surprise to see a drunk Fate. There was dancing, cake eating, plenty of picture taking (Both romantic and embarrassing). Makarov offered to babysit so they could enjoy their honeymoon, while being hesitant on the idea the guild talked both Laxus and Fate into it.

While Laxus and Fate got off the fairy to the island for their honeymoon, Fate asked Laxus why he dragged Natsu with him. "Well you see, we had a bet a while ago. If Natsu was the dad, he could sleep with you one more time if you wanted too. But if I was the dad, he was to stop being so infatuated with you. Since we were both right, we came up with a negotiation. Would you be open to having a threesome on our honeymoon alby?" Laxus unloaded onto Fate without looking him in the eyes. Fate looked over his shoulder to Natsu only to see Natsu couldn't look Fate in the face either. Taking a deep breath, Fate said he'd think about it as he continued to walk toward the manor.After eating some spaghetti that both Laxus and Natsu had made, both the men went to do the dishes. Finishing up they noticed Fate was no longer at the table, but rose peddles leading from his chair to another room.

They both followed the trail as the peddles changed from white to yellow, they also found Fate's boots and socks. Continuing the trail. The peddles changed from yellow to pink, while also finding Fate's shorts and his vest. Finishing the trail the peddles changed once more from pink to red, leading to the master bedroom door that had Fate's sleeves tied to the knob with his tie. Both Laxus and Natsu blushed as Laxus reached for the knob, opening slowly they saw Fate laying side ways on the bed in just his silver speedo underwear surrounded by red rose peddles. "Ummm, honey? What's going on?" Laxus asked afraid to move or say anything else. "I have thought about it, and I'm willing to do it...but I will be in charge. Also, there is something I want to try" Fate replied. With a notion of his finger for them to come in they began to strip as they shut the door behind them.

Laxus leaned in and began passionately kissing Fate, Fate then moved his hand from behind Laxus's head to his chest to push him on the bed and sit on top of him. Reaching out to Natsu and kissing him, Fate demanded he go down on Laxus. Fate then continued kissing Laxus as he moaned in pleasure from Natsu. Fate then got up and knelt down behind Natsu as he slowly peeled off Natsu's underwear and began rimming his smooth cheeks. Natsu began to moan in pleasure before he was suddenly was pushed onto Laxus, now Laxus was looking up at Natsu unsure what to say. Fate then began inserting Laxus into Natsu, with a slight moan from Laxus and a little scream from Natsu they continue on their own. Laxus holding onto Natsu's cheeks pushing down onto his member while simultaneously thrusting upward into him, he moaned a little more as he felt a tongue began to press against his hole.

Fate rimmed Laxus well until he was plenty wet, he then stood and angled himself to start inserting his own member into Laxus for both their very first time. Laxus yelled both in pain and pleasure as he continued to thrust Natsu. Fate began pounding away on Laxus's rump before he soon reached his climax inside of Laxus, he then slowly pulled out and switched with Laxus and began mating Natsu while Laxus watched. Reaching his limit once more Fate unloaded onto Natsu, neither Laxus nor Natsu had gotten off yet. Laxus realizing who was truly in charge he grabbed Fate aggressively and plopped Fate on top of him as he began to insert himself into Fate. "I may have agreed to this at first, but never forget that I! am the alpha here and this will be your reminder!" Laxus bellowed over Fate's trembling stutters to try and get out of it. Once fully inside Fate Laxus began thrusting powerfully and slowly making Fate yell with every thrust. Following Laxus's lead Natsu climbed on top of Fate, there by making Fate worry what was about to happen next. Natsu then aligned himself against Laxus's member against Fate's already penetrated hole.

"Natsu no! I have to draw the line, I can't handle both of you at..." Fate's sentence was interrupted by Natsu inserting himself along with Laxus. Causing Fate to scream at the top of his lungs from his very first double penetration. As the Alpha and Omega were Thrusting into the Equip wizard together, they began to reach their limit causing them to increase both their speed and their power. Laxus started to charge up with electricity flowing around him and eyes glowing yellow, and Natsu heating up and eyes glowing red. They simultaneously yelled together "Dragon Slayer Secret Art!"

Laxus: "Lightning Dragon, Shocking Cum Blast!"

Natsu: "Fire Dragon, Exploding Flame Cum Blast!"

Filling Fate up so much both with their seeds and power it pushed him over his limit and to his max causing his eyes to glow white and let out a roar of flame and lighting out of his mouth and shooting through the ceiling and into the night sky as Fate orgasm-ed for the last time of the night. All of them blacking out from exhaustion they slept soundly for the rest of the night. Natsu and Laxus standing on the 2nd floor terrace drinking coffee and discussing last night, their conversation was interrupted by an obviously pissed off Fate stomping onto the terrace and yelling at both of them "You sons of bitches did this too me!" Both the dragon slayers looked at Fate and thinking he was exaggerating about something, "What exactly did we do?" Laxus asked lazily caring. "Let me just show you instead" Fate said with angry sarcasm. He then leaned back while taking a deep breath, their eyes widened as they heard and saw what happened next.

Fate: "Lightning Flame Dragon, ROAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!!!"

Letting out a blast of white flame surrounded by silver lightning blowing both of them off the terrace and into the water on the beach. After making their way back to the honeymoon mansion they found Fate sitting on the counter in the kitchen cooking. "Now that, that's out of my system. If you haven't caught on already, I'm pregnant....again!" Laxus and Natsu looking at eachother with such confusion did not make Fate feel good and caused him to ask what's with the faces. "Well, the thing is, when two dragon slayers get someone pregnant at the same time...there's no telling how long you'll be pregnant" Laxus said as his eyes widened looking down at his already popped belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got back into this again after working so long and on shut down. But what do you think, finally got some yaoi action in there.   
> *Gasp* but what will happen next now that Fate's pregnant again? Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think so far, I know there was no action as far as yaoi or anything but that will come. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be but I do intend to finish it either way. Please comment. =)


End file.
